Disney Sing Along Songs
Heigh-Ho on February 1, 2011. *Heigh-Ho - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback Of Notre Dame *Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee - Pinocchio, *That's What Friends Are For - The Jungle Book *Cinderella Working Song - Cinderella *Heigh Ho Reprise. *Hosted by Professor Owl. Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah on February 1, 2011. *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South, *Mickey Mouse Club March - Mickey Mouse Club TV Series, *Following the Leader - Peter Pan, *I Wanna Be Like You - The Jungle Book, *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Cinderella, *Casey Junior - Dumbo, *It's a Small World - Disneyland *Strange Things - Toy Story *That's The Life - James and The Giant Peach *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise. *Hosted by Professor Owl. You Can Fly on February 1, 2011. *You Can Fly - Peter Pan, *The Beautiful Briny Sea - Bedknobs and Broomsticks, *Colonel Hathi's March - The Jungle Book, *I've Got No Strings - Pinocchio, *Little Black Rain Cloud - Winnie the Pooh, *The Merrily Song - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, *Step in Time - Mary Poppins, *When I See an Elephant Fly - Dumbo, *You Can Fly Reprise. *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake. ''The Bare Necessities on February 1, 2011. *The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book, *The Three Caballeros - The Three Caballeros, *I Will Go Sailing No More - Toy Story, *My Name Is James - James and The Giant Peach Mute, *Look Out For Mr. Stork - Dumbo, *The Bare Necessities Reprise. *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake. * ''Under the Sea on February 1, 2011. *Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid, *The Beautiful Briny Sea - Bedknobs and Broomsticks, *Never Smile at a Crocodile - Peter Pan, *That's What Makes the World Go Round - The Sword in the Stone, *Kiss the Girl - The Little Mermaid, *At the Codfish Ball, *Sailing, Sailing and Sailor's Hornpipe, *A Whale of a Tale - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, *Under the Sea Reprise. * Disneyland Fun on February 1, 2011. *It's a Small World, *Making Memories, *Whistle While You Work, *Follow the Leader, *Main Street, U.S.A, *The Character Parade, *Step in Time, *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah, *The Great Outdoors, *Grim Grinning Ghosts, *The Unbrithday Song, *Rumbly in My Tumbly, *The Bare Necessities, *When You Wish Upon a Star. *Hosted by Professor Owl. Very Merry Christmas Songs on February 1, 2011. *Deck the Halls, *Jingle Bells, *Joy to the World, *Up on the Housetop, *Let It Snow, *Parade of the Wooden Soldiers, *Sleigh Ride, *Winter Wonderland, *Here Comes Santa Claus, *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, *Silent Night, *We Wish You a Merry Christmas. *Hosted by Professor Owl. I Love to Laugh on February 1, 2011. *I Love to Laugh - Mary Poppins, *Everybody Has a Laughing Place - Song of the South, *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, *Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck - A Day in the Life of Donald Duck, *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins, *Oo-De-Lally - Robin Hood, *Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf - The Three Little Pigs, *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers - Winnie the Pooh *Pink Elephants on Parade - Dumbo, *Jolly Holiday - Mary Poppins, *I Love to Laugh Reprise. *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake. Step in Time on February 1, 2011. *Step in Time - Mary Poppins, *Painting the Roses Red - Alice in Wonderland, *Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast, *A Spoonful of Sugar - Mary Poppins, *Little Wooden Head - Pinocchio, *Heffalumps and Woozles - Winnie the Pooh, *When I See an Elephant Fly - Dumbo, *The World's Greatest Criminal Mind - The Great Mouse Detective, *Chim Chim Cher-ee - Mary Poppins, *Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty, *Step in Time Reprise. *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake. A Friend Like Me on February 1, 2011. *A Friend Like Me - Aladdin, *The Best of Friends - The Fox and the Hound, *Something There - Beauty and the Beast *How Do You Do - Song of the South, *In Harmony - The Little Mermaid, *Let's Get Together - The Parent Trap, *A Whole New World - Aladdin, *A Friend Like Me Reprise. *Hosted by Bashful the Dwarf. The Twelve Days of Christmas on February 1, 2011. *The Twelve Days of Christmas, *Deck the Halls, *Hip Hop Noel, *Dear Santa, *Here Comes Santa, *Jingle Bells, *He Delivers, *I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas, *Snow Ho Ho, *Very Merry Christmas, *O Christmas Tree/We Wish You a Merry Christmas. * *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake. Topsy Turvy on December, 2011. *Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *Friend Like Me - Aladdin, *My What a Happy Day - Fun and Fancy Free, *Stand by Me - Winnie The Pooh Music Video, *Streets of Gold - Oliver and Company, *The Dwarfs Yodel Song - Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, *The Bare Necessites - The Jungle Book, *Strangers Like Me - Tarzan, *Hakuna Matata - The Lion King, *The Unbirthday Song - Alice In Wonderland, *Everybody Wants To Be a Cat - The Aristocats, *The Ugly Bug Ball - Summer Magic, *When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio, *End Credits *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake and Jiminy Cricket. *Hosted by Rutt and Tuke. *Hosted by Ludwig Von Drake. Honor to Us All on December 1, 2011. *Honor to Us All - Mulan, *Zero to Hero - Hercules, * A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Cinderella, *We Are One - The Lion King 2, *A Guy Like You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, *You've Got a Friend In Me - Toy Story, *Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians Live Action, *Father and Son - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, *I'll Make a Man Out of You - Mulan, *End Credits. *Hosted By Jiminy Cricket.